I'd Rather go On a Date With Hackensack's Most Wanted
by PrimaDonnasOfTheGutter
Summary: Tiffany Valentine falls for Charles Lee Ray and is caught up in his murderous ways and even commits to it herself. A prequel to child's play and basically how Tiffany met Chucky.
1. Chapter 1

Tiffany Valentine looked at herself in the brass vanity mirror. Paper memories were stuck by blue tack around her reflection; helping her mother cook in the kitchen as a toddler to a trip with friends to Luna Park in Coney Island. She smiled at them, gliding a brushthrough her long, platinum hair remembering how happy those days were without the thought of high school. It wasn't like she had a terrible time there, she had friends, she was popular enough, and she even had reasonable grades. Tiffany was just excited to finish her last year to get out and see the world; she had never been outside of New Jersey.

"Tiffany, Hannah's waiting for you!" her mother yelled from downstairs.

"Tell her I'll be down in two seconds mom!" Tiffany stopped brushing and dashed around her room in a hurry, filling her black backpack with her school things. She kissed her mother's cheek goodbye after racing down the stairs to greet Hannah. Her best friend since 4th grade leant against the front door frame, one eyebrow raised above her sultry grey eyes. "Took your time Tiff, I've been waiting here for ten full minutes now. Take longer doing your face tomorrow and I'll leave without you."

"You won't Han, you love me too much to do that." The blonde smiled sweetly before hugging Hannah and getting into her car. She shivered in the leather seat. "Hannah turn up the heat, it's freezing in here."

"I already turned it up;" she kicked her door "This piece of shit is just cold hearted."

"Or second hand." Tiffany giggled and lit a cigarette she took from her backpack, taking slow drags as they drove windows down, smoke trailing out like wispy long tendrils. By the time they arrived, it was ten minutes only till the bell rang across the rooms to hurry to class. First period was Science which to Tiffany still was like a foreign language, then came Math and thirdly Spanish then fourth was art. By the time lunch came round, Tiffany was hungrier than anything, the kind of terrible hunger that even the cafeteria's dodgy burritos could satisfy.

"A little on the nibbly side are we?" Hannah asked.

Tiffany ripped another bite out of her foil wrapped burrito, still warm from the food heater. "I was rushing this morning trying to get ready so you wouldn't wait longer, I didn't have breakfast. Don't judge me massive appetite." It was true, Tiffany's appetite was large. But it didn't ever show fortunately through her skinny structure.

"I'm not judging. Eat to your heart's content Tiff, you need the winter fat." She chuckled and snuck a little tear of Tiffany's tortilla, which she slapped Hannah's hand for playfully.

Their laughing matter was interrupted by the lanky mousy brunette standing on the table near them, ballet flats apart and calling for everyone's attention. "Excuse me!" she called "As you know seniors, prom is coming up next week and I just want to let you know the prom committee will close our annual prom King and Queen voting box by Wednesday. Make sure you vote and girls I hope you've picked out your dresses already and guys you've asked your girl to go with you!" She grinned and jumped down from the table to join the rest of the committee who sat below her.

"Has anyone asked you yet?" Tiffany turned to Hannah.

"No not yet. What if no one does Tiff? What if I have to go single? God, I can't even think about it that would be so awkward."

"Someone will ask you I promise. Plus is it really a good thing for guys from here to go with you? There all kind of assholes if you ask me. Do you remember Max Rodriguez at homecoming last year? He yelled at me on the way home because I danced with someone else and kicked me out."

Hannah furrowed her thin eyebrows together. "Ugh him, I was the one who had to pick you up remember. I'm sure Max was drunk, no one sober would be angry at a petty thing like that. It wasn't like you were dating or anything."

"Speak of the devil."

"What?" Sure enough Max strided towards the girls, placed his hands on the table and half smiled at Tiffany.

"Hey Tiff." He said, still smiling. Even though he still had the face of an angel Tiffany wasn't going to buy any of Max's regular bullshit. "What do you want Max?" She said coldly.

"Oh you know, prom's coming up next week and I was going to ask if you'd like to go with me. It doesn't look like you're going with anyone so there's no reason to object babe."

"Don't call me babe. And I'd rather go on a date with Hackensack's most wanted than dance with you in a sweaty crowded room full of bad music and cheap perfume." She scowled at him, picking grime from the underneath of her black lacquered fingernails.

Max chuckled and scooted down beside her, which Tiffany shifted further away in disgust. "Oh come on Tiff! Who else were you going to go with anyway? Look, I'm sorry about homecoming, I was stupid to throw such a gorgeous girl out of my car. No hard feelings ok?"

"Max you can't just think that when you apologize everything's ok! It isn't and I just don't want to go with a dick like you to prom. No hard feelings ok?" Tiffany got up to leave but Max stood in her way.

"Look, if you go with me I promise I'll treat you right. I'll treat you like a princess." He looked at the grains compacted into the linoleum floor for a second like he was guilty for once and for all. "I'll even stop talking to you all together after prom if you really want me to."

This was a good deal. Could she deal with this all through prom though? The reward was promising. No Max Rodriguez for the rest of senior year seemed like paradise for Tiffany. "Fine, I'll go to prom with you. Just leave me alone once it's all over ok?"

Max grinned a dazzling toothy smile and kissed Tiffany's rouged cheek. "You won't regret it, I promise babe." She rolled her eyes as he walked back over to his table of football jocks.

"What just happened Tiffany?" Hannah exclaimed as Tiffany made her back to their table.

"I just made a really good deal."

After coming home late from Hannah's place, Tiffany kicked open the front door and yelled, "I'm home!" before wandering to the kitchen fridge to cure her stomach's large rumbling for more food. As she piled slices of nutty Jarlesburg upon layers of prosciutto on a poppy seed coated bun, she heard her mother's familiar "fish wife" yell. "TIFFANY VALENTINE! GET YOUR SORRY CARCASS UP HERE NOW!"

Knowing what was best for her health, Tiffany heaved herself up the uneven steps to the house's 2nd floor. Her mother stood in her room, arms folded and the same green eyes as her daughter lit up like poison ivy. "When were you going to tell me about this filthy habit you've collected at that public school." She glanced to a packet of cigarettes, still sealed in plastic lying on her bed as well as two silver lighters she kept spare in her room. Tiffany stayed silent.

"I knew sending you public would bring you to this. If you just listened to me about St Margaret's I-"

Tiffany cut her off. "I'd never go to that school mom. You know me well enough to pick up on that."

"Tiffany I'm only saying what's best for you. A private school is the perfect environment for a girl learning at your age. I don't want you mixed up in that horrid scene of parties, drugs and alcohol. It's not right for a seventeen year old girl."

"Mom do me a favor and shut up about public schools. They aren't terrible just because they aren't asking twenty thousand dollars a year just to attend. To be honest I have a good reason to smoke if you look at it my way. You're always on my case, nagging about every small aspect of my life. Leave me the fuck alone!"

My mother's jaw dropped as if it had a pound of weights hanging of it. "What was that you said to me Tiffany?" She knew now she'd done it. Her mother was a grenade waiting for her pin to be pulled out.

"Good god, don't tell me you've become a potty mouth just like e-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO YOURSELF!" She screeched at her, ears feeling hot and chest about to explode. "Just because I don't want to go to a private school and I have never been the daughter you've wanted me to be, doesn't mean that you can force me to do anything. You're my mother sure, but hell when I leave this joint you won't have any control over me then!"

"Fine! Leave for all I care. You'll be coming back anyway, it's not like you can survive without me." Her mother had given up, blatant to whatever Tiffany was doing from now on. "You've driven me to the point Tiffany where I just can't stand watching you like this. You're a bad influence on your sister and I don't want her growing up into what you've become. It's sickening." She saw a tear roll down her mother's heavy foundation caked face. Her mother had given up on her.

Tiffany watched her leave the room silently, leaving her to pack her stuff and get out. She was done by half an hour later and began lugging her bags down the staircase. She got three quarters of the way down when she saw a small blonde framed face peak from behind the hallway. "Tiffy?"

Her sister Phoebe stepped out quietly from her hiding spot to look at what her older sister was doing. "What's going on?" Tiffany sighed heavily and watched the seven year old walk up the steps and sit on one of her suitcases. "I'm going away for a little while Phoebe."

"Is it because mommy and you don't love each other anymore?" She ran a hand through her blonde curls and shook her head. "No baby girl. Why would you say that? I still love mommy very much but we need some time apart for a while, ok?"

"Will you come back to visit me Tiffy? I'll miss you if you don't."

She chuckled softly and rubbed her thumb in circles across her rosy cheek "Of course I will. I'd miss you too." She kissed her hair and hugged Phoebe. "I'll see you later ok?"

"Bye Tiffy." She kissed Tiffany's cheek and ran upstairs to her room.

She packed her things in the boot of her red Honda Civic quickly and left. It would be better to leave before her father came home, to avoid more drama caused by her mother. She could imagine the look on his face when he found out his seventeen year old daughter smoked more cigarettes than he had frown lines on his forehead, and that was stating something big.

Tiffany pulled out of the driveway and headed towards Hannah's. She would let her stay for a bit, at least until her parents could calm down and accepted their daughter back into the family. Just as Tiffany was almost halfway there her car halted to a stop. _No more gas_, she thought, _just my fucking luck._

She looked at her surroundings. There were lots of brick apartment buildings and half houses, just where she needed to be in the middle of the night. Tears welled in her eyes and she rested her head on the steering wheel and started to whimper. But whimpers turned into slow, steady sobs which eventually turned into violent cries. Tiffany was a wreck. She had nowhere to go with no gas and being stuck in a place like this was not what she needed now. She was just about to lay her head down on the leather console, when she heard a banging on her window.

"Hey!" The voice was rugged and deep. "Are you ok?" Tiffany lifted her head up and spun around. He didn't look dangerous, in fact if anything he looked familiar. Rolling the window down she got a better look at him. He had a mop of messy damp looking ravenous hair and a pale face that was almost illuminated by his pair of ice blue eyes that looked wild and crazy, like he hadn't slept in days and was wired only on caffeine.

"Oh I'm fine." She managed between sobs.

"Jeez you don't look fine girl. Is your car broken down?" Tiffany nodded and wiped tears from under her eyes, being careful not to smudge her eyeliner. "Come with me, I'll get you fixed up."

He opened the door and lifted her bridal style out, landing her softly on her combat booted feet. "Thanks." She mumbled. He walked her through one of the red bricked apartment buildings up to the tenth floor where he opened the door to his apartment. Swinging the door open, Tiffany could see his place wasn't much. It had a small kitchen, an old box TV and a chesterfield couch and another 3 rooms which were probably bedrooms.

"Why do I recognize you so much?" asked Tiffany.

He smiled. "I'm Charles Lee Ray. Uh we have a few classes together at school." It clicked; they had English, Spanish, and History together. How could she have never noticed him in those classes?

"Charles? Why not Chucky? I like Chucky better." She giggled and he laughed too.

"No one calls me Chucky but my best friend."

"Well consider me your friend now. I'm Tiffany Valentine."

"So how did you end up stuck outside in your car?" Chucky questioned, leading Tiffany to the chocolate colored chesterfield. "I uh, left home and was driving to a friend's place. My phone was out of battery and I ran out of gas halfway there. Here I am now I guess."

"You're lucky I was here. This neighborhood isn't exactly the friendliest. Do you want tea Tiffany?"

Tiffany nodded her head again, her blonde hair falling into her eyes. She pushed it out of her sight and watched Chucky scramble through kitchen cupboards looking for a clean tea mug. "Want milk or anything with it?"

"Oh no thanks Chucky, just lemon and sugar if you have it in the pantry." Chucky lifted the kettle from the stovetop, now whistling loudly, and poured the hot liquid into a blue mug. He squeezed lemon into it, fishing out the little pips that were dropped into it with a teaspoon and using the same one to mix sugar into the tea. He brought it to Tiffany cautiously who sipped it slowly, savoring every sweet and sour droplet. "Mm, thank you it's lovely."

Chucky plopped himself onto the couch next to Tiffany. "Who's your friend? I mean the one who's house you were going to."

"Hannah Foreman. She's my best friend; she picks me up through all the shit I go through. I mean she's like a sister to me."

"And why did you leave home?" He looked into the blonde's eyes, blue on green.

"My mom found my cigarettes. Where are your parents if you don't mind me asking?"

"My dad hung himself when I was ten. My mom's not usually around a lot."

"Oh I'm sorry Chucky, I really didn't me-"Chucky cut her off before she finished. "It's ok Tiffany, really. My dad was a dick anyway. Did you want me to drive you to Hannah's place?"

"That'd be really helpful."

Chucky pulled into Hannah's driveway with the hum of his engine. He made eye contact with me before I stepped out of his car. "You seem like a great girl Tiffany. I hope you go ok with your family in the end."

"Thanks. I guess I'll see you around school then." Tiffany grinned. "Bye Chucky." She surprised him a little by kissing his cheek softly goodbye. It didn't mean anything, just her way of saying thank you. She grabbed her stuff from the back and waved as Chucky drove off.

Tiffany walked up the pavement to where Hannah's family kept the spare key under the door mat. She unlocked the big door with a sharp click and jingle of the keys, opening it to reveal the dark front hall of Hannah's place. She made it up to Hannah's room without bumping into to many of her mother's exotic house plants she kept around the corners. Hannah didn't even stir when Tiffany flopped herself onto her king sized bed, tucking herself under the covers.

Tiffany awoke to a high pitched chuckle above her. She opened her eyes and saw Hannah laughing away still looking like a bed head.

"What?" Tiffany grumbled, rolling onto her side.

"What happened at home now?" She cackled.

"Mom found my smokes. It's Self-explanatory really Hannah."

"Well that blows. Are you just going to stay here forever now?" Tiffany smiled and nodded her head into the dusty pink duvet cover. "Come on Tiff its 8:30, we need to get ready for school. Help me choose something hot to wear, perhaps guys will ask me to prom then." This time Tiffany laughed and got up and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and do her face. She came out later and helped Hannah choose something as well as taking one of her Ramones tops for herself.

"We're late again Tiffany. What is your problem?" Hannah laughed.

"Beauty takes time and effort Hannah banana. Remember that."

Hannah shook her head, chocolate hair whipping around her shoulders, and got in the car with Tiffany to go to school for another average day in Hackensack High.


	2. Chapter 2

Tiffany walked into the sixth period's stuffy English classroom hoping to get a seat back row to avoid Mr. Creese's perverted tendencies to look at girl's chests when talking to them, rather than their face. It seemed that other girl's had thought of this too as the entire back row was filled with them. She sighed and searched the room for an empty spot, finding one next to the very same raven haired boy from last night. Sliding into the chair beside him, Tiffany smiled and said hello to Chucky.

"Hey Tiffany," He said, flashing pearly whites at her.

"Look, I just want to thank you for the other night. I really don't know where I'd be right now if you didn't help me."

Chucky twirled his biro along his desk. "It's ok, I know how it feels to have nowhere to go." His blue irises light up "Oh! I filled up your car with more gas you can get it sometime this week if you want." Tiffany wondered why he'd do such a nice thing; the boy didn't even know her that well.

"You shouldn't have done that Chucky." She exclaimed "It must have been crazy expensive."

Chucky shook his head, in which his floppy hair did the same thing. "Don't worry about it. I got a deal at the gas station." He became suddenly quiet and began tapping the biro faster on the desk like he was nervous. His face didn't look nervous. "Hey can I ask you something Tiffany?"

"Of course, shoot."

"I know it sounds ridiculous and really stupid but were you going with anyone to prom?" He gazed into her eyes hopefully, awaiting her answer. She felt like a million bricks had fallen on her. Here was sweet Chucky asking her to prom and she couldn't say yes because she had douchebag Max already taking her. But she'd trade Max for Chucky any day. So she smiled "No, no I'm not going with anyone."

"You did what?" Hannah hissed from her bed.

"I said yes to Chucky and am going to tell Max I don't want to go with him anymore." I replied painting a new coat of black to my toenails on the carpet.

"Are you crazy Tiff? Max is going to be so pissed at you!" Hannah was raising her voice by this point.

"I don't care about Max, if I don't want to go with him, I don't have to go with him."

The brunette sighed heavily and raised one corner of her lips, "I won't lie Tiff, you have a point there."

Tiffany went the following afternoon to Max's house, which sat just down the lane from her own. She stared at the great oak door and banged it's door knocker 3 times, each time feeling confident to end her date.

"In a minute!" She heard a low voice yell. Max opened the door with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to you Max." She still felt sure of herself despite Max's usual rudeness.

"About what?"

"I just want to let you know that our deal is over. I'm not going to prom with you anymore." Tiffany looked Max in the eyes, which his brown hair brushed over.

"What the hell do you mean you're not going to prom with me?" He said narrowing his eyes.

"I mean it exactly like that. I'm not going with you Max."

Max stepped outside and pinned her against the wall. He took a sigh, "You don't get a choice. You made a deal and that's fucking final." Tiffany fought to get out of his grip, but Max snatched up the ends of her blonde hair and tugged hard. "Don't you fucking dare. When I say something you obey, got it?"

"Let me go!" she growled fighting back tears. "I'll…I'll go to fucking prom with you just please let me go." Max instantly let go off her hair and stepped back out of her way. He smiled his dazzling grin once more, "So we're on the same page here aren't we Tiffany? You try anything stupid and I swear you'll regret even existing."

Tiffany nodded slowly, feeling the salty droplets slide down her cheeks. She got into her car, which she had gotten back from Chucky's place and called him.

"Hello?" He said ruggedly. He sounded happy which made her feel even worse.

"Hey Chucky its Tiffany, I just wanted to say that I can't go to prom anymore because something's come up. I hope you have a great time there anyway." She didn't wait even wait for his reply and and hit the hang up button choking tears back. She drove away from Max's house feeling no confidence what so ever and most of all defeated.

By the time prom night rolled around the following week, Tiffany still hadn't returned home and was doing her makeup in front of Hannah's bathroom mirror. While feeling the soft hairs sweep blush across her cheeks she thought about Chucky and if he ended up asking some other girl to go with him. Tiffany hoped so. She was applying her second coat of mascara when Hannah's parents called for her to come down. She got up to look in the mirror. She was wearing a short red satin halter dress which her hair curtained over loosely. She was all cleavage and curls tonight, yet she didn't feel pretty at all. All she could think about was Chucky, how desperately she wanted to dance with him, how desperately she wanted him to drive her home like a gentleman, not like some sleaze who dumped her off on the highway. Tiffany slipped on her matching red glittery heels and took her purse with her down stairs.

Max stood there hands in his pockets. He reeked of alcohol.

"You look hot Tiff. Exactly how I wanted you to look." He said, his eyes glued to her exposed cleavage.

"Thanks." Tiffany mumbled. She knew not to object and cause a scene. Max would kill her for it later if she did. They made small conversation until there was second knock at the front door. A figure stood behind the red and white stained glass and Tiffany would have opened it if Hannah didn't shout, "Don't open it I've got it!"

"I thought you were going solo." Tiffany exclaimed.

"Didn't I tell you someone asked me?" She raced past Tiffany grinning with a pink lipstick smile. She twisted the knob with a click and revealed her date. In Tiffany's disbelief there stood Chucky. He looked good in a black suit for sure, but Tiffany just wanted to curl up in a ball and hide.

When he noticed her his eyebrows knitted together. "Tiffany? I thought you weren't going?"

Tiffany let the hair fall around her face, perhaps to cover the unnatural red that had burst in her cheeks. "I thought you weren't either." She mumbled.

"I heard Hannah didn't have a date, and well you said you couldn't go…"

"I uh..." She looked over at Max who held a smirk over his face, accepting the situation. "I changed my mind."

Chucky didn't say anything but a small "Oh".

"I did mean to tell you Tiffany. I'm sorry." Apologized Hannah.

"Han, it's fine. Come on we can all take Max's car." With that Tiffany led everyone to Max's Hilux. Tiffany and Hannah sat in the back chatting away, while Chucky and Max sat in the front making small conversation.

Max reached the school parking lot eventually and pulled the car up. Chucky got out first and like a gentleman opened the door for Hannah, with his arm out which she took without hesitant . Max on the other hand jumped out of the driver's seat and slumped his hands into the pockets of suit again, waiting for Tiffany to get out herself. "Come on Tiff," he yelled "You're holding everyone up!"

Hannah glared at him. "She's fine." She turned to Tiffany who was easing herself out of the car on her tall high heels "Take your time Tiffy. You don't want to slip on your shoes." Tiffany stepped out and walked towards her date without saying anything. Max put his arm around Tiffany's waist, lowering his hand to strike at her. She flinched but kept quiet so the other two wouldn't suspect anything. She didn't want Chucky and Hannah to get involved in this.

Max led her inside where a back drop was set up and couples were getting their photo taken. They walked in front of the backdrop, Max taking Tiffany's waist in his embrace. She faked a smile for the photo and walked into the dance area where she danced a little with Max until he left to get a drink, A.K.A follow that other girl with the curves he'd been staring at since he walked in the room. Hannah walked over with Chucky after getting their photo done and waved at Tiffany to get her attention.

"Hey!" She shouted over the noise "Where's your date?"

"Oh you know getting a drink." Shouted Tiffany back. Hannah rolled her eyes in response.

Chucky called out to someone standing further away. "Hey Eddie get over here!" He yelled. A tall boy with wavy, caramel hair made his way over. "This is Eddie. Eddie this is Hannah and Tiffany."

"Hey" Eddie smiled "So you're the Tiffany?"

Tiffany smirked. "I didn't know I was famous." Chucky gave Eddie a glare that looked like he wanted him to shut his mouth before he did it himself.

"You know what?" began Hannah to Eddie"I'm going to leave Chucky and Tiff to their own devices. Eddie did you come with anyone here?" Eddie shook his head. "Good." With that Hannah took Eddie's hand and tugged him playfully to the further corner of the room to dance.

"You look really beautiful tonight," Chucky looked at Tiffany. "Did you want to dance Tiff?"

"I'd love to." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his fingertips upon her hips gently. They swayed a little until Chucky piped up. "So why did you end up going? To prom I mean."

"It's a long story. Believe me you'd rather not hear it."

"We've got time." Tiffany sighed and reluctantly told him about making the deal with Max and trying to break it off. It was only lastly when she told him about Max threatening her.

"He threatened you?" Chucky marveled.

"Yes. Please don't get involved Chucky, you'll only make things worse."

He caressed the small of her back, making her shiver. "Are you sure?"

"I'm a big girl Chucky" she smiled. "I can take care of myself. Just dance with me now ok?"

They got closer as the song reached to its bridge, by the last chorus her head was nestled into the crook of his neck. She inhaled his odd scent of rusty metal, something she had never smelt on other guys. She lifted her head and looked into his baby blue eyes. Without a second thought she leant forward and pressed her lips against his own. She began to almost melt into him until she heard a glass shatter into shards on the floor. She pulled away and looked behind her to see Max with a beer bottle in his hand approaching her quickly. He yanked on her wrist and pulled her away from Chucky.

"Get off me!" Tiffany growled, pulling back but failing to get away. She saw Chucky try to chase down her back "I'm fine Chucky, I can handle it." He just looked at her sadly and stood back. "I said get off me you asshole!"

"Don't talk if you know what's good for you, you little slut." He dragged her to one of the corners outside, for the second time pinning her against the wall by her hair, pulling the fixed locks out of place.

"You made a deal with me to go to this thing with no objections. You said we were clear." He yanked on her hair roots again, causing Tiffany to whimper. "Now when I've found you've been a dirty little slut kissing the guy you're not supposed to I'm going to get angry. This Tiffany, this is for being a little whore back there." Without warning he hit her across the cheek, which she finally screamed at. "Don't you dare touch me!" Tiffany took the green glass bottle out of his hand and took a hit to his temple. He staggered from impact and fell to the floor, bruises accumulating where the strike had taken place. She wasn't finished with Max though. Tiffany smashed the bottom of the bottle against the pavement, shattering the glass to jagged ends, like the teeth of a shark. She hit it across Max's eye this time, blood trickling from the socket. Then to his nose, his cheek bone and to his lips, which all became a bloody bruised mush. She took the final blow at his throat, piercing the skin and bursting an artery. Scarlet oozed and flowed quickly, staining the white front of his rolled sleeved shirt. His took a last breath and looked toward the sky, a sheet of black dotted with diamonds in which he stared at, not closing his lids. Tiffany calmed down eventually and realized what she had done. She lifted cupped hands to her lips to quiet herself.

"What have I done? Oh god damn fuck what have I done?" She whispered. Tiffany attempted shaking Max's shoulders violently, but still had no luck of reviving him. She sobbed over his body, how did she get so violent?

"Tiffany?" A low voice spoke. Tiffany turned to Chucky standing on the pavement looking at her, eyebrows upturned. He looked down next to her where Max's crumpled body lay. "Chucky I…I swear I didn't mean too. Chucky I didn't know what I was doing, I couldn't control it!" She walked over and buried her face into his chest and cried violently.

"Shh…Tiff. I know you didn't mean to. Please don't cry." He murmured into her platinum hair now splattered with Max's blood, running his fingers through it and using his other hand to rub her back. "Come on let's get out of here." He put her in the car and kissed her forehead lightly, before turning back to pick up Max's body to dump in the trailer box. He locked it and got in the driver's seat.

"What about Hannah?" Tiffany said.

"Eddie was going to take her home its ok." He pulled away from the school and drove along until Tiffany looked at him. She had stopped crying. "Why aren't you scared of me Chucky? I just murdered someone." He didn't answer her, but only looked into the rearview mirror to see if any cars were behind them.

"Answer me Chucky." She said again but he still ignored. "God damn it, Chucky fucking answer me!"

He stopped the car on the Ashford Bridge suddenly. "I'm not scared of you because I've done the same things as you Tiffany!" he yelled. "I've murdered. Now do you see?" Chucky had killed. He didn't strike her as the person who would. He was sweet and caring, shy at times. It was only now he was showing his violent side. "Are you scared of me?"

"No." Tiffany mumbled. "I'm on the exact same page as you, that doesn't make a difference."

He sighed. "Look I'm sorry I yelled at you. Stay here for a minute ok?" He got out of the car and Tiffany heard the boot open with groan, and then slammed shut. After silence all that could be heard was single splash. She didn't even look back. Chucky opened her door and took her hand to get out. He walked her over to the back of the Hilux, offering his over lapping palms for her to step onto to get into the trailer. She did so and Chucky followed, kicking his leg up the side and landing on his knees. He slumped down against the rails, which Tiffany shuffled over and leant against his chest.

"I fucked up so bad Chucky." Tiffany whispered into his chest.

"You couldn't control yourself. Don't think about it Tiff." He combed his calloused fingertips through her blonde hair untangling the strands clumped together by dried blood.

"How many have you killed Chucky? I want to know, I'm not scared."

Chucky stopped untangling her hair. "Three."

"How?"

"I strangled them. But I'm not guilty. The bastards deserved what they got."

Tiffany raised her head a little, focusing on his skinny jet tie. "How so?"

"One was a rapist, the second was a child abuser and the third killed my mother." This time Tiffany got up. "You said she just wasn't around." She said.

"I lied." She got back down onto his chest and he continued to play with her hair.

"Chucky I need to tell you something. About murdering Max."

"Tiff we don't have to talk-"

"No Chucky I wanna say it."

"What?"

"It felt good to kill."


End file.
